


Escorpião

by vampovamp



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Desaventureiros - Freeform, Escrevi Correndo, Fabula, M/M, Maré Geek - Freeform, Meio que terror, O Escorpião e o Sapo, Terror, canção da morte, circo, desculpa, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampovamp/pseuds/vampovamp
Summary: Nem todo circo é divertido, descobria Vic ao se ver perdido e sem rumo no meio das tendas circenses. Por sorte, um funcionário estava disposto a ajudá-loFliq, O Escorpião, ao seu dispôr.





	Escorpião

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de terrorzin inspirada em "The Devil's Carnival", o conto do Escorpião e o Sapo, e criada pro desafio de Universos Alternativos de Desaventureiros.
> 
> Fiz ela correndo, me desculpem qualquer coisa, precisava escrever antes que a ideia fosse embora e a data do desafio passasse (aquela criação impulsionada pelo desespero da data limite).
> 
> Obrigada ao Eduardo por revisar pra mim, obrigada Maré Geek por essa série linda, desculpa Lucas e Júlio por não saber caracterizar bem os personagens.
> 
> Beijos, espero que aproveitem.

As lâmpadas penduradas do lado de fora da tenda iluminavam fracamente a lona branca e vermelha, algum problema de alimentação de energia fez com que aquela exclusiva parte do fio tornasse a luz fraca. O rapaz já não aguentava mais esperar, o cenário era assustador e a cada minuto que se passava a escuridão crescia enquanto o sentimento de terror se agarrava a suas pernas, escalando pelas costas e descansando as suas várias cabeças em seu ombro.  
Ele podia sentir o terror respirando em seu ouvido pesadamente, enquanto a vontade de chorar dizia aos olhos que não estava tudo bem, nem ficaria. A mãe havia dado explícitas ordens para que esperasse ali, não desse um passo sequer. "Um cabelo fora do lugar e já sabe. Você conhece as consequências." Dizia ela sem titubear e nem desviar os olhos, o tom não era ameaçador e nem raivoso, o que deixava a promessa de punição muito mais assustadora.  
Ele não tinha um relógio de pulso e nada em volta lhe indicava as horas, mas o garoto sabia que era tarde, tarde demais. O terror já acariciava seu rosto enquanto a escuridão crepitava, não podia mais esperar. Num impulso de coragem, ou inconsequência, o rapaz se libertou do desespero que o segurava, saiu correndo sem rumo algum, procurando qualquer canto iluminado e com seres que não fossem mosquitos (ou grandes animais místicos que poderiam devorá-lo sem fazer um só barulho). As pernas doíam por toda a tensão que havia segurado por horas a fio, a respiração travava na garganta e ele se sentia um derrotado, um grande covarde medroso. Seria muito pior em casa, meu deus. Como ele sairia dessa?  
Ele já conseguia ouvir o barulho do circo, crianças rindo e adultos berrando por perderem mais uma vez em seus jogos de arremesso. Finalmente outras pessoas, segurança, tranquilidade!  
Recuperando a velocidade e motivação que haviam-lhe escapado, ele seguiu a corrida sem perceber a sombra que crescia em sua frente. Um barulho seco espalhou-se pelo ar, um "THUMP" e uma dor no centro do corpo, indicando que ele havia colidido com algo, ou alguém.  
-Moço, você tá bem? O que é que você tá fazendo aqui a essa hora? Nós fechamos tudo há tempos. - Disse uma voz masculina abaixando-se um pouco para olhar o rapaz encurvado que tentava recuperar o ar. Não havia mais criança alguma, não havia nada além das tendas vazias e as luzes piscando.  
-T-tá tudo bem, tudo bem.- Titubeou o mais baixo, os cabelos castanhos grudados na testa com o suor frio.- Todo mundo foi embora? Eu tive... Eu fiquei... Eu precisei esperar minha mãe.  
Que ridículo, pensava ele, um rapaz praticamente adulto chorando de medo por estar sozinho e perdido.  
-Mãe? -Perguntou o outro confuso. Tinha vestes pretas que cobriam quase todo o corpo, deixando a mostra apenas a cabeça, os cabelos pretos bagunçados e a ponta dos dedos.- Você não devia estar aqui. Por favor, vem comigo antes que...  
-Antes que o que? -Gemeu esfregando as mãos no rosto e passando a palma na nuca, verificando se todos os pedaços estavam realmente no lugar.- Eu preciso ir pra casa, desculpa. Talvez ela tenha esquecido, é normal, ela é uma mulher muito ocupada... e eu nem te conheço.  
Gentilmente os dedos do rapaz desconhecido tocaram seus lábios, indicando que ele devia fazer silêncio a partir de agora.  
-Eu sou Fliq, eu trabalho aqui e eu preciso que você me acompanhe, ok? Preciso que fique em silêncio. Se a gente tiver cuidado, vai ficar tudo bem. - Disse o homem, olhando diretamente para os olhos do moço apavorado que começava a destravar os ombros em alívio por estar com alguém aparentemente confiável.  
-Ok, ok. Ooo meu nome é Vic, e me desculpa pelo incômodo… - Disse, com a voz no tom mais baixo que podia, enquanto Fliq puxava sua mão e o guiava pela escuridão do local.  
Uma tenda de lona cinza e aparência velha se erguia isolada das outras, ali era onde Fliq morava, Vic não precisava de muitas explicações para saber disso. Porém, precisavam andar por um longo caminho até atingir o objetivo, até ficarem em segurança.  
Silenciosamente passaram pela frente da tenda de "Geburath, a mulher mais forte do mundo" onde uma moça de cabelos longos e castanhos se apoiava em um grande machado e ressonava sem leveza alguma. Provavelmente Geburath teria aproveitado o momento pós show para lustrar seu aparato, mas acabou pegando no sono no meio da atividade. Um ronco alto vindo da moça o fez se desequilibrar em um pulo de susto. Fliq rapidamente segurou o rapaz assustado pela cintura, franzindo a sobrancelha e indicando novamente que ele devia ficar quieto.  
Vic tinha certeza de que a respiração havia falhado e o coração perdido o ritmo das batidas, mas não tinha tempo de pensar em flertes e nem era esse o caso, pensou ao olhar em volta para garantir que estavam seguros. Ao lado, uma tenda dourada e bonita, "a grande feiticeira Shi-ialaa'mahrensural" ao que indicava a placa, e pelo tamanho da tenda (e do nome) ela realmente devia ser um tanto importante por aqui. Na moradia da frente um desenho de um animal esquisito ilustrava um pedaço de madeira, embaixo alguns baldes com terra e uma plantação de cenouras. Homem tatu. "Homem tatu? Mas… ele cava buracos? Ou é cascudo? Será que ele vira uma bola?" Perguntou-se Vic antes de ter a trilha de pensamentos interrompida pelo companheiro que finalmente abria uma cortina de panos para que entrassem em sua tenda.  
Não era um espaço grande ou extremamente agradável e tudo era cinzento, mas tinha um ar confortável nos objetos reunidos no lugar. Uma cama simples no canto, pequena demais para o tamanho do jovem, uma estante improvisada com alguns livros e frascos, um baú fechado ao lado. Parecia que o rapaz morava ali há algum tempo, mas queria estar de passagem. Pela organização, os pertences poderiam ser jogados em uma mala rapidamente, e devia ser assim mesmo a vida num circo.  
Fliq, em um silêncio surpreendente, caminhou com passos leves para acender algumas velas e iluminar o "quarto". Sentou-se na cama e chamou Vic com a mão para que se sentasse também.  
-Aqui a gente pode falar, mas baixo. Não quero que ninguém te encontre. É muito perigoso estar num circo fechado, você devia ter ido embora!  
-Mas me disseram pra esperar, e eu não posso desobedecer ordens, sabe? -Respondeu Vic franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Eu vou estar na maior encrenca amanhã, com toda certeza! É melhor eu ir embora, eu consigo encontrar o caminho.  
-Não. Se você sair nessa escuridão, você não chega na metade do caminho. -Disse o de preto em voz calma, mas olhos bem abertos e sérios para firmar o que dizia. -Isso não é um circo comum, você sabe... Ooou você não sabe?  
Vic, mais confuso que nunca, balançou a cabeça em negação.  
-Minha mãe disse que seria uma conversa de negócios, uma transação normal com o organizador do evento, nada demais. - Respondeu brincando com a barra da camisa para se distrair.  
-Ok… eu vou te dar algo pra beber, seu rosto tá horrível! Vai ficar tudo melhor depois disso aqui. - Disse Fliq se levantando em direção ao baú e pegando de lá uma garrafa escura. O líquido invadiu o copo sem dificuldade, e o mesmo copo foi depositado na mão do jovem, agora quase sorridente, com igual facilidade.  
Era doce, bom, reconfortante, frio e quente, pensou Vic ao tocar o líquido com os lábios.  
-Não é como se eu tivesse ficado parado em pé por horas por vontade própria.- Respondeu com alguma coragem na voz, talvez tenha sido a bebida esquentando o seu interior.  
-Não por vontade própria. Realmente, vontade própria não existe. -Fliq soltou com um riso baixo enquanto sentava-se na cama, encostando as costas na armação de madeira. -Esse circo é a prova disso. Aqui a gente trabalha, trabalha, às vezes come, aí trabalha de novo.  
-E o que você faz aqui? Eu vi algumas placas nas outras tendas, mas na sua não. - Perguntou em voz baixa sentindo agora os olhos do companheiro esquentarem sua pele, era um par de belos olhos castanhos, adornados por pintura preta e um ar de quem tem coisa demais pra se preocupar na vida.  
-Eu sou o incrível Escorpião. - Riu levantando os dedos para mostrar uma placa atrás de Vic. - É uma bobagem, eu não tenho nada de especial. Habilidade de se esconder bem, algumas cicatrizes de infância e de repente você é o escorpião da trupe.  
O rapaz tirou uma das luvas e levantou o tecido da blusa expondo o antebraço. A pele parecia um pouco endurecida, como se grande parte dela tivesse sido lesionada diversas vezes com alguma lâmina, nada que um menino pudesse ter feito sozinho. De repente Vic se sentiu sortudo e imaginou como seria a vida sozinho no mundo.  
-Mas eu não me apresento, por isso a placa não está lá fora. Eu fico nos bastidores, ajudo, faço consertos, verifico os bolsos de senhores distraídos. -Fliq prosseguiu, agora segurando uma bala de caramelo que Vic tinha a certeza de ter guardado em algum bolso da calça. Ao entender que havia sido roubado pelo moço, arregalou os olhos, deixou no chão o copo vazio e tentou recuperar o doce, rindo do rapaz que tentava se desvencilhar.  
Os dois riram e brincaram por um tempo, tirando um o doce da mão do outro a todo momento. O rapaz mais baixo tinha certeza de que não se divertia assim despreocupadamente com alguém há muito tempo, agradecia aos céus por ter sido encontrado por Fliq, e não por um doido perigoso qualquer. Vic colocou o caramelo na boca ao conseguir recuperá-lo, respirando rapidamente enquanto tentava recobrar o ar.  
O menino de preto deixou o sorriso falhar após alguns segundos, engolindo em seco enquanto se aproximava para segurar o queixo do outro com a ponta dos dedos. Percebendo que não havia recusa e nem repulsa, depositou cuidadosamente um beijo no canto dos lábios de Vic, como se fosse proibido beijá-lo propriamente.  
-É uma pena que você tenha que ir. - Suspirou.  
-Eu… eu não preciso ir. Eu posso ficar aqui, por vontade própria. -Sorriu surpreso pela atitude de Fliq, mas desejando que os dedos não soltassem seu rosto tão cedo assim. Sentiu uma pequena onda de tontura passar pela cabeça, uma leve tosse seca e de repente piscar se tornara um pouco difícil. Bebida forte, não?  
-Eu te disse, Vic. - A voz do circense parecia escurecer, assim como o ambiente. O sentimento deixado para trás parecia engatinhar novamente em sua direção, o terror agarrando os pés, subindo pelas costelas. Tentou rir, mesmo amedrontado, mas percebeu que não conseguia se mexer. Não podia falar, não conseguia puxar o ar para os pulmões, o terror subia pelo seu rosto e tampava sua boca como uma mordaça invisível. A bebida...a bebida! -Vontade própria não existe, ok? -Perguntou retoricamente, se aproximando lentamente com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. -Eu não queria fazer isso, mas vontade própria… vontade própria não existe!  
“Berrar, eu preciso berrar, eu preciso berrar!” Pensou o rapaz tentando abrir mais os lábios já separados. Sentiu a garganta se forçar a engolir automaticamente o pouco de saliva que se acumulava no fundo da boca, um pouco de gosto da bala e do veneno que se espalhara por seus membros sem encontrar barreiras. A cabeça forçada para trás, a lâmina fria no pescoço,a garganta se constringindo novamente. Se havia passado um segundo, ele não tinha percebido. Tudo em volta escurecia, o peito encharcava-se de um líquido quente que corria como vinho derramado, vinho que escorria pela boca e engasgava o rapaz.  
O corpo deslizava da cama em direção ao chão, caindo com um baque seco e sentindo o desconforto do vento batendo nas roupas molhadas. O vento vinha de uma abertura na cortina, alguém havia percebido ele ali, finalmente ajuda, finalmente! Pensou, tateando a mão fracamente pelo chão, tentando encontrar os pés do salvador.  
-Uma mera transação, meu doce. - Escutou dizer a voz feminina que se abaixava para beijar sua testa. Os cabelos tocavam seu rosto, o cheiro familiar e o toque quente nas bochechas. - Ele precisava de um coração, eu precisava do apoio. Um acordo simples, meu filho, sua inocência vira minha influência....  
Sussurrou a voz doce enquanto derrubava-o de costas no chão frio, costas arqueando fracamente na busca por ar. Do lado esquerdo da Mãe dois grandes olhos brancos se aproximavam junto a um sorriso de cor igual. E era frio, era frio, tudo era frio. Com o resto de energia que possuía, procurou os olhos do escorpião que o havia enganado. O rosto borrado em preto e lágrimas, a adaga suja na mão, a garrafa aberta ainda em cima do baú. Era essa a sua natureza, não era?  
O caramelo doce se espalhando pela boca, o terror envolvendo-o como uma mortalha fria que o devorava por completo, o barulho do circo, crianças rindo e adultos berrando por perderem mais uma vez em seus jogos de arremesso, mas...

não por vontade própria.

**Author's Note:**

> ÉÉÉÉ GALERINHA, no fim era sim o nosso Salaz fazendo uma participação especial. Você pode decidir o que ele é aí, gostaria de ouvir ideias de vocês sobre
> 
> Não andem sozinhos em circos, não bebam do copo de estranhos, se hidratem e beijos mil


End file.
